Because I'll fight for that
by one-of-those-girls13
Summary: Set after Giant War. Nico didn't heal from his torture from Gaia and needs help and excactly that happens. He finds happiness again but what if exactly the people who make him happy are endangered? can he save his loved ones and himself at the same time? One thing is for sure: It won't be easy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **Percy Jackson**** is entirly Rick Riodan's**

They called me dead.  
They thought I was gone  
Man, I wouldn't have been surprised if they had burned my shroud.  
It started after we won the Giant War because I didn't heal like the others.  
I started having blackouts if anything reminded me of my torture from Gaia.  
After a major blackout which ended with me falling of the lava wall and cracking my skull I was confined to my depressing cabin where I lost my will to live.  
Each time people visited I couldn't talk with them.

Percy brought me food every day until I started refusing. I couldn't. Percy cried and said to me that he was breaking with me.  
It's been a week since my last food but I don't suffer dehydration since Percy regulates that.  
I stared at the roof and waited to die. And then two faces appeared above me- people I had REALLY not expected to show up.  
Thalia Grace, Hunter of Artemis and the girl I used to have a major crush on and Hades Kronion, my dad, who I thought didn't give a damn.

They both had tears in their eyes which surprised me.  
"my gods I've seen skeletons looking better" my dad mumbled.  
I tried speaking but I only managed a croak"w..why?"  
Thalia started crying.  
"I thought the war was over and we were all safe, Nico why? Why can't you move on?" she sobbed.  
"Nico you are sick."  
Dad said  
no shit, Sherlock I thought  
He must of heard because he smiled a very watery smile.  
" Nico I know you are strong and you can pull this through but you don't have a reason why.  
Your soul has given up.  
Let me show you glimpses of your future should you get...better."  
And suddenly everything went black.

Flashing images went through my head until it stopped by one.  
It was me in my late twenties sitting on a comfy armchair while a five year old girl with long, raven hair and a big smile plastered on her face.  
"Daddy! Mommy said grandpa was coming to my birthday!  
And auntie hazel and uncle frank have arrived!"  
My older me smiled and I tried to smile too, she said it with so much enthusiasm it was amazing.  
Older me took her in his lap and said  
"That's brilliant, my little one, now where is your momma?"  
Exactly in that moment a woman arrived.  
She had a black jumper and skinny black jeans.  
But I couldn't look in her face it was like looking at something so blurry that you can't possibly look at it.  
"I'm here Nic.  
Frank and hazel are resting from their long journey."  
Suddenly the room darkened and I was alarmed but the older family smiled.  
"Wow can there be any more surprises?" I asked incredulous  
It was Hades, lord of the dead, looking like an movie star grandpa and he was SMILING.  
I nearly passed into shock as he hugged older me, my daughter and my wife.  
What may seem normal for most was world changing for me.  
My dad seemed proud of me and seemed to love me and my family!  
It was the happiest scene I had ever seen.

The image faded and I was back in my cabin.  
My dad was smiling and Thalia was looking at me knowingly like she shared my vision.  
I smiled and started to get up.  
As I opened the door people were crowded around my cabin probably because they had seen my dad go in. But as I came out with Thalia nearly carrying me everybody looked like they had seen a walking dead.  
I laughed. I actually laughed! It sounded weird, kind of croaky but it was the best thing I had heard in weeks.  
Percy came to me with a face like "how?" but then he pulled me in a hug.  
My dad came out of the cabin and nearly the whole camp looked like "please don't kill me"  
and it was so comical he too started to laugh.  
It wasn't a manic laugh but a deep bass which echoed around.  
He took me carefully out of Percy's arms and conjured a lounger and set me down.  
"Get him food!" he ordered.  
Many demigods who had been paralyzed ran towards the big house and in less than a minute I was surrounded by food.  
"No."  
Was the only thing I managed to say.  
My dad's eyes quelled with tears again and so did Thalia's and Percy's.  
As I saw those tears I knew there are people who care what happens to me and if the vision of my future was right I'll be happy with wife and child.  
If I eat something everything will get better.  
I'll fight for that.

I took some ambrosia and I felt myself getting better.  
The ambrosia tasted different not like the chocolate spread me and my sister used to eat but like life.  
It was a sweet taste with a bitter tinge and made me long for a better day.  
It was only then that I felt the hunger that I had unconsciously suppressed all these days.  
As if I had been possessed I started eating as fast as my hand could bring the godly food to my face.  
A large hand stopped me.  
It was the hand of my father who was smiling down at me,  
"I'm glad you're eating, son, but if you eat anymore of that you're going to burn up"  
"Ok dad" I said, surprising everybody including myself.  
I quenched the flame of appetite and turned to normal food taking a piece of pizza.  
My dad chuckled "Some godly food from my side and some Italian from hers."  
The demigods were shocked by the amount of cheery stuff he did while I was astounded that he could mentioned my mother without getting angry or sad.  
Suddenly I felt fingers on my shoulder.

I looked around and I was ...there is no word for it.  
Flabbergasted and overjoyed?  
No.  
That would degrade how I really felt.  
I don't know...  
Because behind me was my mom.  
Then I started weeping soundlessly because I had clearly lost my mind.  
"Nici? What's wrong?" my mother asked  
" you're not real... You can't be... Oh this is cruel..."  
She cupped my face in her hands.  
"Nic I am. The fates had given me to your father as a apology for something.  
Thank the gods that its spring or Persephone would of disintegrated me."  
My father's face darkened as soon as she mentioned Persephone. Interesting...  
I pulled my mother in a hug which would on been bone crushing if I hadn't been so frail.  
As I looked over her shoulder I saw that the campers had gone, well, except Percy, Annabeth and Thalia.  
My mother stood back and my friend swooped down on me like vultures and I smiled.

When they were finished I tried to get up and was greeted by black fabric.  
It was my dad and he was hugging me.  
Now, since he's god of the underworld you might think he smells of death and decay but no he smelled like cinnamon and, weirdly, roses.  
I latched on to him and pictures started flowing in my head.  
It was my dad holding a 3 year old me with Bianca at his side. Then I saw Mom, dad, Bianca and me posing for a family photograph, like a real family.  
It looked like a normal family from the 1940's but if you looked closely you'd see the shadows clinging to the man and the pain in the woman's eyes like she was savoring the moment for darker times, like she already missed the man who stood beside her.  
Many images flashed by, all peaceful, showing love and comfort.  
I came back to reality and staggered because I was still weak but dad caught me and heaved me up in his arm.  
"Nico I have built Maria a house not far from here where you will move and get better. I'll visit every day and if you don't get better I'll know. Your friends may visit but not to long they might exhaust you."  
Wow...  
And I thought he can't be a good father.  
Never been more wrong in my life...

It seemed like he loved me and how he looked at my mom...he looked like he doesn't just love her but like she was his life.  
He never looked at Persephone like that.  
Maybe, just maybe he would divorce her.  
No that would be hoping too much.  
Hades grimaced like he had heard my thoughts.  
But it wasn't like he thought what I thought was bad, no; it was like he had been reminded of something unpleasant.  
I didn't think about it much because I noticed then that I was exhausted by all the day's events and passed out.

* * *

**Hi!:)  
I hope this wasn't too bad but if you should find a mistake then please review or PM me.  
Please do not be too harsh this is only my second fanfiction.:)  
I will update if I get at least one friendly review.  
Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Oylmpians belong to the one and only Rick Riodan**

* * *

As I woke up the first thing I noticed was the light in my face.  
I looked around. It was a big, cosy room with still white walls.  
It had large Windows,a black furry sofa which stood towards a huge flatscreen tv, a wardrobe which was reasonably sized, a hammock and a king sized bed which was currently occupied by me. I got out of bed and went slowly to the door to look downstairs.  
Thalia was downstairs on the sofa in what I suppose was the livingroom watching titanic.  
She looked up and saw me "Nice pajamas, Neeks" She grinned.  
I looked down at myself and saw I was wearing a black pyjamas with the blue inscription rocking godly I blushed so hard I would have made every tomato in the world jealous.  
I blushed even harder as I thought how I got them on.  
Hopefully my father transfigured my normal clothes into these because if... No I didn't want so think about it it was that embarrassing!  
I rubbed the back of my neck "so Thals what are you doing here?"  
Now it was her turn to blush.  
" well...I just wanted to see if you're ok.."  
I was touched "so...how long was I out?"  
Now the answer I got was about 42 hours to much.  
"Two days Nic"  
I staggered and she rushed towards me and guided me to the humongous sofa.  
"But then I should be dead but I'm looking better!"  
"Ambrosia and nectar, Nic.  
We force fed you that stuff"  
"By we you mean...?"  
Your dad, mom, Percy who is swimming in the pool at the moment and me."  
"I have a pool?"  
"Yep"  
"Wicked"  
"Thals?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Why aren't you with Artemis turning boys into mush?"  
She chuckled darkly  
"Because of a demigod dream"  
"Care to elaborate?"  
"Please, Neeks, I don't want to talk about it"  
She looked upset so I let it go.  
To save an awkward pause my mom walked in.  
"Il mio bambino! You're awake!"  
"Mamma!"  
she hugged me.  
She saw Thalia and smiled  
"You have very nice friends, figlio, don't lose them."  
"I know, mamma. I won't, mamma.  
Is papà there?"  
Hades came stumbling out of the room I had thought was Maria's, clearly he had just woken up.  
I looked at him and saw he was different...  
He wasn't gloomy looking anymore but a smiling young person in his late twenties. He had short hair which stood in every direction and a six pack which you only saw because he had forgotten a t-shirt.  
"I think you might have forgotten something, mio amore." Maria giggled.  
"Yeah, I noticed but I can't find it anymore..."  
We all laughed at him, he pouted and walked in the direction where a heavenly smell was coming from.  
Sniggering I followed slowly on my fragile legs.

Do you know that feeling of disbelief you get when you look at some before and after photos?  
Well that's how it felt when I looked to my dad.  
Did Maria bring the best out of him or did Maria's previous death make him so gloomy and ,well, manic?  
I decided that Maria brought the best out of him and that that person who was sitting beside me at the kitchen counter eating pancakes had been killed with Maria.  
That person was my papá.  
Not the man who had neglected me so long, no, but the person who actually cared.  
I smiled and started to slowly eat my pancakes.  
I turned around to Thalia who said "Could I have more, Miss di Angelo?" you should of seen those puppy eyes! I chuckled while my mom complied.

In the next 2 weeks I got better so fast that I was allowed to train but only in secluded areas and with someone.  
Thalia stayed in the guestroom and I enjoyed her company whilst Percy had to go back to camp.  
Unconsciously my mom had adopted her and as long she fed Thalia she wasn't going to go.  
My dad was actually here and if I didn't know he went I would say he never leaves. He went when everybody was sleeping which you could see.  
You know, gods don't need to sleep but they liked it and you could see that he got more tired every day until he fell asleep with his face in his food. I had to levitate him with shadow while my mom was screaming at me not to. I managed.  
Thals and I were sitting at the edge of the pool, because my mom was going to teach us to swim.  
Needlessly to say we were both unbearably nervous.  
"Hey Neeks?"  
"Hmm?"  
"You won't let me drown right?"  
"If I'm not too busy drowning, no I will never let you drown."  
"Sweet."  
If we hadn't both been staring at the water like it was our personal death that would of be a sickly sweet moment.  
My mom came looked at us and smiled.  
I chickened out.  
"Mom, I'm feeling a little faint I think might just go to bed."  
"Nico! You are not going to chicken out of this!"  
Thalia's eyes flashed with anger.  
"Ok..."  
I looked down in defeat.  
Mom chuckled.  
"Ok guys this is easy. Now I'm going to hold you and you are going to float. Just lie down and relax.  
I lay down and tried to relax with mom holding me.  
I felt secure in her arms but when she started to slip away I panicked and splashed.  
After many tries I started to get a hang of it and my mom moved to Thals who was evidently having more problems but after a while she got better until my mom let her go and she swallowed water.  
Then she did something which was dangerous for me and my mom: she electrocuted the water. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I spouted water.  
"Breath, figolio, breath!"  
I sucked in a big gulp of air and my eyes slowly fluttered open.  
It was my dad looking like he was panicking and at the same time was furious.  
"Nic! You're awake! Thank Chaos!"  
he hugged me.  
"Where's mom? Is she ok?"  
"Don't worry son, she's fine"  
"And Thals?"  
"She is back there figlio but don't worry she will not hurt you she cannot come close."  
He went over to where I presumed Thalia was and came back with her carrying her like a wet dog.  
"Do you know what you almost did?!  
You almost killed my reasons for existing!  
For that you shall suffer!"  
He raised his hand probably to curse her or cast her soul into tartarus.  
"NO!"  
I screamed and jumped in front of Thalia.  
"No Nico!"  
I was blasted by something and the last thing I saw were beautiful dark blue eyes which were shining with newfound love and shock.

* * *

Hi!

Again,

review= update:)


	3. Chapter 3

I had been right as I thought he would curse her because the first thing that I felt was searing pain through all of my body. I moaned and opened my eyes but afterwards I wished I had kept my eyes shut because the first thing I saw hurt nearly as much as the curse.

It was guilt and brokenness that shone so brightly through the eyes of the people I loved.  
My Dad spoke „I'm sorry, figlio, it shouldn't have happened. I shall not hurt her I swear! The curse shall wear off in an hour. "  
Thalia kind of pushed him out of the way and came towards my bed with tears in her face. I patted the space next to me on the enormous bed and hissed in pain. A tear ran down her cheeks which were unnaturally pale now, but she complied with my wish.  
"I feel so bad now... I cannot express...Nico; I deserved that curse your father gave me, so why did you take it?"  
"I took it because I care, Thals. Because I don't want to see any of you hurt, especially not by each other!" I turned to Hades, "My lord, I'm sorry I didn't let you carry out your actions, but I couldn't let you hurt her."  
Maria pursed her Lips at the 'my lord' and said "Hades? Could we speak outside for a moment?" in a tone which told me Hades was in deep trouble. He followed her with the demeanour of a beaten dog with his shoulders slumped and threw a last reproachful look at me.

I heard my parents arguing about the past relationship I had had with my father, something which I would have been interested in deeply,had the look Thalia gave me not overshadowed it. Suddenly my old love and adoration came back which such a force that my mental-me reeled back. Her eyes shined with an almost equal adoration but most of all, a thankfulness, which could have been seen by a blind person. She lay down beside me, grasped my hand and whispered a silent thank you. We lay there in a comfortable silence, the words of my parents echoing in the background, nothing more than a monotone sound. Thals snuggled against me and together we fell into a dream undoubtedly sent by the love goddess we just loved to hate.

We were woken rather abruptly by my mom who was grinning like Christmas had come early. She tried and failed to suppress that infernal grin." Hi loveb... eh guys! Just wanted to see if you're hungry, I made lasagne."Now I knew what Percy meant when he said mothers were made to embarrass you to death.  
Thalia blushed and let go of my hand which made me laugh."Your face!" I chuckled. She shoved me playfully and I feigned to be hurt. Thalia giggled and went off towards the kitchen with me in close pursuit.  
The food my mom made was delicious as ever, but my mood was dampened considerably by my Dad. He definitely didn't approve of me and Thalia.

I looked down on my food and smiled, how could I be sad because my dad didn't approve when he would have killed me before Maria?  
My mom coughed quietly and my dad looked uncomfortable.  
" Look, son, I know I have treated you unfairly in the past and I wish to apologize and I hope you can forgive me." he looked me directly in the eyes showing his apology was sincere. Just as I was about to say something a great, booming laugh came from behind me.

I whipped around and looked into the face of my highly amused uncle - Zeus had come."My big brother apologizing to his puny, mortal son I thought I'd never see the day he turned into a marshmallow!"  
He laughed even harder at that and my father's form flickered into the one of a warrior ready for battle.  
Zeus looked taken aback." Now, brother, we need not be hasty. I am only here to bring my daughter to where she belongs."  
"Leave my family and don't come back. We can fight somewhere else."  
"I am not here to fight, brother. I just want my daughter."  
"But, father, I want to stay." Thalia pleaded.  
"Be quiet. No daughter of mine shall mingle with his kind."  
"What kind of a father are you if you do not let her do what she wants? I will fight for her if that's what you want." I said.  
"No, figlio, you are still too weak!" my mother cried.  
Zeus chuckled „I thought the death wish of your son had stopped, brother."  
Hades threw him a glare which could kill mortals and Zeus flinched.

"Granted, I am weak at the moment, but you are not, so why not fight against yourself? Sounds fair to me."  
I channelled my energy into his shadow which started twisting like it was alive and attacked Zeus.  
Zeus fought back but since it was his shadow it copied his movements and each time he moved the shadows hurt him. After a pretty long time where we all stood and laughed at him, he finally got it and stopped moving. " Good one, now release me."  
"Only if you swear on Styx not to harm my family and that you will leave Thalia's free will!"  
He grinded his teeth. „Fine! Iuro per stygem."  
I freed him and he flashed away.

Hades looked impressed.  
"Didn't know you could do that. Impressive! Especially with a god!"  
"I have been practicing that on people that annoy me like Travis and Conner."  
Thalia grinned at me "Thank you, il mio eroe."  
"When did you learn Italian?"  
"Well I've been listening to you guys talk and it bugged me that I didn't understand a word so I started learning."  
I looked down at her. I mean I knew she was beautiful, funny and nice but now she's smart too? Wow, I have good taste.  
"By the way, Neeks, how did you get that tall?"  
"The fates made me 5 years older as thanks for something I did for them."  
"What?!" Dad cried outraged. "The fates let you work for them? What did you have to do?"  
" I don't know anymore. The fates erased my memory of the incident."  
My father was seething. „How dare they send my son around onto quests? Most people never come back!"  
Then he sighed and went away.  
Thals hugged me." I thought my father was going to smite you!"  
"No, I'm to annoying to kill."  
"Too true, too true." came the voice of my dad from the living room.

The whole house was full of laughter which eradicated all the tension of the situation.  
"I am so thankful to all of you guys. I would have never thought that I could have something like a family again. And I really wouldn't have thought that Aidoneus would be so peaceful,"Thalia muttered into my chest.  
My dad came around the corner with a shocked face. "Nobody ever calls me Aidoneus except Hestia. How do you know of it?"  
"Well... I read."She was lying but I let it pass.  
" Em...ok. I was actually never as evil as you both know me... It's just, well, l got too attached to Maria and was mourning her death and I held a grudge against everybody who was in any way connected to of our fatal flaw I ruined everything. I'm sorry."  
Maria had silently crept in behind him and hugged him from behind.  
"You need not worry anymore, mio amore. I'll be here until you leave me forever."  
"I won't."  
"What?"  
"I won't leave," he said with a face which showed entire certainty.  
"I won't leave you guys alone to fend for yourselves until the day I die."  
"But Dad you can't die." I reminded him.  
He winked and went off with a final "Are you sure?"

I turned to my mom whose eyes were twinkling. "What the heck does he mean, Mom?"  
"He once told me that a god can choose to give up his/her immortality if he or she has found total happiness and this immortality will cling to those who make him or her happy. That doesn't mean they cannot die, but that they and their offspring will have exceptionally long lives up to 300 years."  
Wow. And to think that a month ago I was living day to day.  
Well, that is if I'm included and if he did it.

I was happy until I saw Thalia's face. Her eyes betrayed her and a tear leaked out. I understood; she thought this as a mark that she was, in fact, not part of the family. I wanted to go and comfort her and tell her he probably hadn't, but someone came in front of me. It was my Dad who had heard the whole thing. "Don't cry. You are part of the family, are you not? That means you get your fair share."  
Thalia looked up to him with a face of utter disbelief. She hugged him.

A week passed without any dangerous incident, well if you take out Thalia and I sliding down the stairs in a cardboard box and sliding into the wall, and my dad trying and failing to persuade my mother into letting us have a hellhound puppy and then out of defiance summoning one, yes, it was normal.

Until the day a ghost no, not just any regular old ghost, no, the ghost of my love's ex-boyfriend. My luck. And the best thing about Luke's appearance? He seemed to absolutely hate me.  
We were watching some idiot movie as me and my Dad felt the arrival of the ghost. Thalia looked in the direction we were staring and as she saw him she looked torn between deep pain, old unconditional love and regret. Needless to say it stung like hell. She probably didn't care that I love her.  
He spoke:"My lords and ladies, I come in peace."  
I wondered why we were lords and ladies, then I realised since we were connected to Hades we had power over him.  
"I only wish to talk to lady Thals. Thalia, please come to your senses. You can never be happy with them. You should go to camp, Thals, to your friends. You could find much better company! And really? Nico? The most depressing guy ever, the guy who always leaves? He'll leave you. Like that one girl he had? The girl who died when he wasn't there? Yes, you remember and judging by the tears in Nico's eyes he does, too. Pathetic."  
Thalias eyes were streaming with tears.  
"I thought you had changed, Luke. Leave, please, and don't come back."  
"He can't. He was sent by Zeus and cannot leave until you do or someone blasts him," Dad cut in.  
Maria looked pretty shocked by the whole ordeal because she didn't know who he was and what the hell he had been talking about, but her face was flushed with anger at the hurtful worlds.  
Hades sent the information to her by speaking in her nodded.  
"Think about what I said because you know it's true."  
Hades looked in my face, which probably showed my pain and misery caused by Luke mentioning my last girlfriend Katherine, and got angry, "Zeus has gone too far. Goodbye, Maria." He kissed her and flashed off to fight with Zeus.  
I got up and said with determination, "It isn't his war; it is mine. I will fight" and did something which surprised everybody including myself. I kissed Thalia, something I had wanted to do for years and ironically right before what will probably be my death, I get to. It was a kiss full of desperation but still better than anything I had ever felt. Luke growled full of anger and wanted to attack me, but I simply banished him to the worst part of Tartarus.  
Problem solved.  
I followed my Dad's shadow and prayed to every god I knew that that would not be my last kiss with Thalia.

* * *

**Aaaannnnd...cut!:)  
Sorry for not updating but belive it or not I have a life:)  
and anyway I made a extra long chapter to apologize.  
Remember:**

**Review= next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

I came out of the shadows to a deserted, flat place with no vegetation, nothing, but red sand and my father and uncle both in full battle was fearsome sight but I steeled my nerves."Let's fight. Should be easy, huh dad?" I father's face was first full of dread but then shined with proudness.

Zeus started by summoning lightning by raising his arms and encaging us with it. We easily deflected it and bounded it back to him. He was frazzled by his own lightning and stumbled back but then let out a roar and created whirlwinds which came towards us in breathtaking speed.  
Me and my dad grinned at each other and bounded of it opposite directions and shadow traveled behind Zeus.

"BOO!" My father whispered in his ear and attacked with a lazy flick of his hand let shards of deathly rocks appear where he stood.  
Zeus thought himself clever and floated into the air where he hovered majestically, well, it would of been majestic had I not shadow traveled right behind him, climbed his back and held my deadly sword to his throat.

"Now see, hero, you don't want to do that."  
"Why not my dear uncle?" I teased him.  
"Because I have people who follow me faithfully and if you let me fade who shall rule?"  
"As much as I hate to say it, he is right, cuz." Another voice cut in.  
The last of the big three had arrived with his son.  
Hades raised his staff unsure if Poseidon and Percy meant harm.

"Peace, brother. I am here to stop this madness. Zeus, stop being an idiot and except the family into which Thalia has found peace.  
Or do you not wish her best?"  
"I do, but you know of her future!  
Their spawn shall be too mighty for us all!"  
"That remains to be seen in time.  
Hades are you sure this your wish?  
To live a mortal life and after your death let Thanatos rule?  
And really? You divorced Persephone? She is heartbroken you know."  
"Yes she is heartbroken that she lost so much power.  
I should have done it millennia ago.  
I mean, she lied, cheated, dejected and tortured.  
My son was right."My father looked to ground.

"Not to be rude or anything but could you call your puppy of my neck, hades?" Zeus pleaded.  
I pressed my blade deeper in his skin.  
"Hades!" Zeus urged  
"Say another rude comment about anything of mine and we shall defeat you again." Dad warned.  
I sprung off him and landed smoothly next to Percy, who winked.

I noticed that I was exhausted but didn't let myself show any weakness because weakness here meant death.  
"Well dad, let's go we've got a film to watch."  
Dad nodded. He understood.  
I waved goodbye at my cousin and let the shadows take me and the Last thing I heard was Zeus and Poseidon saying:" Man they can fight!"

I shadow traveled right next Thalia who still had tears in her eyes, probably because she missed her love Luke. I was such a fool. My mom was crying silently too. I had shadow traveled so silently they didn't notice my presence.  
"What if... if Zeus managed..." My mother couldn't finish her sentence.  
"Then we have both lost our loves."

Could it be that Thalia liked me or was she referring to Luke? If she was referring to Luke she was going to kill me since I banished him. I cleared my throat and smiled lightly as my mother and Thalia's heads whipped around.  
"NICO DI ANGELO! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"  
Thalia screeched, threw herself around my neck and kissed me.

Forget what I said about Luke. I was full of euphoria, she loved me! Thalia giggled at my expression when she pulled away. Gods I loved her.  
Maria looked at me. "W..where's hades?"  
"Right there..."I turned behind me were my father should have stood. "D...ad?" I said my voice cracking. I shadow traveled back and saw a horrific sight. It was my dad and he had an imperial golden spear sticking through his torso. I ran to him and crouched down to him and saw his eyes closing.  
"DAD! NO...no stay here. Look at me! LOOK AT ME!"  
I ordered with a voice which scared me, panicked, full of mad grief and most of all? Guilt.

My dad's voice was weak but he spoke "Nico? Tell Maria I loved her and that I left Persephone for her and for you. I love you. Be happy."  
His eyes closed and I felt his soul leave.  
I cried out into the sky from which thunder rumbled and suddenly I felt all the power I hadn't been using, all the power I can use against the piece of vermin that killed my Papà.

I melted back into the shadows and appeared at Zeus' doorstep.  
I took my sword out and said: "You shall pay Zeus, but you don't think so. You are going to hide behind the other fellow Olympians because you are a COWARD!"  
I had said the first bit of the sentence with deadly calm but the last word I shrieked.  
My skeleton army was born out of exactly that rage and marched towards the cowering Olympians. "Sorry if you not mean no harm, Olympians but the skeletons shall imprison you." I said in monotone voice scaring the audience because well, I sounded like a madman, that's why.  
I turned to Zeus and smiled "And now you shall die. Have fun."  
I came towards him wielding my sword and moved so fast most wouldn't be able to see me and slashed him at his throat, arms legs and his torso. Not cuts which would kill normally but my sword was different. I felt his power surging through me and laughed.

It echoed around the great halls but then I fell silent and the only sound that could be on Olympus heard was the sound of its king falling.  
With a smile I bowed to his crumpled moaning figure and said to the horrified Olympians "Now everything is okay and my father can come back. Hestia shall be your queen and you shall respect her or you will hear from me. I will take Zeus' soul and change it for that of my father but I will keep his power so don't any of you dare to do something to my family will die like Zeus. Nico out."  
I said and flashed away with the power of Hades and Zeus' power and had never felt so good in my life.

I had power, love, and family and had got rid of my enemy.I had all the things an ancient Greek warrior could wish for. I came to the throne of my "brother" Thanatos and kneeled.  
"Rise. Actually I should kneel to you, unofficial ruler of Olympus, but I'm too lazy to get up."  
We laughed but then I got serious.  
"I'll give you the soul of Zeus if you give me that of my father."  
"Ahh...well, Nic, we might encounter a small problem there.  
I'll take the soul of Zeus and I'll give your dad and he he'll have his powers but I'm not willing to let my throne go."  
"Agreed. So we have a deal?  
Thanatos looked astounded that I was willing to do so but also pleased. "Yeah."  
I gave Zeus to the god and took my father and supported his unconscious form with my new-found ability, the air.  
I waved to my brother and left.

Maria ran to hades crying her eyes out thinking he was dead.  
"He's unconscious, mom." I turned to Thals. "But your dad isn't, Thals, I'm sorry."  
She didn't seem so upset.  
My dad woke up and looked around probably expecting to see the underworld but looked delighted seeing the face of his loves. "H...how?"  
Mom pointed at me.  
I told them what had happened and everybody looked at me in a new light. I was shocked by what they did .They kneeled.

"Why?" I said.  
"Because, son, you are now truthfully ruler of the world and you shall not be known as my son anymore but I as your father."  
"But Hestia rules!"  
"Yes as your deputy."  
"Oh no..."  
Thalia's eyes were shining and I realized she was proud of the terrible thing I had done.  
"Wow, Nic. If you're willing to go so far to save family, Luke was wrong. You shall never leave, right?"  
"Not until you order me.  
"I love you, Thals."  
"Love you more"  
I snorted "You wish."I looked around and saw that Hades and Maria had miraculously disappeared and closed the distance between us.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~three months later

I woke up and saw the person who had dared to wake me up before 10 a.m..  
It was Thalia and she had electrocuted me.  
I shocked her back with my powers and she giggled.  
We ended up playing electric tag which was funny but hurt too.  
After an hour of this we called it truce and decided to shock my parents.  
We laughed so hard at their sequels!

That's when my dad sought revenge and said. "I was in your room to wake you 2 hours ago, Thalia  
Where were you?"  
She turned bright red, looked at me and said "Out."  
Hades laughed so hard at that he was begging for mercy. "Well, as long as I don't have to await grandchildren yet I'm fine." He managed to say between his infernal laughing.  
Oh, he is so going to PAY!  
I countered with"Well, as long as I don't have to await a sister or a brother, I'm fine."  
He fell silent and looked away."No way!"  
"Maria doesn't know. I only felt a soul being reborn. I'll tell her...soon."  
"You don't want to tell her because..."  
"Because one, Bianca's death still pains her and I don't know maybe she doesn't want another child and two if Persephone finds out that I had another child before our divorce she shall kill the child."  
"By the way, I'm glad you did. Does Maria know?"  
"No."  
"Dad! You have to tell her. She'll lose faith in you if she thinks you are still married!"  
"You're right, Nic. I'll talk to her now. "He left and we started making breakfast.  
After breakfast I saw my mom coming out of the living room glowing with happiness.  
She was smiling so hard it must have hurt and said "Gods, I'm happy. Let's celebrate! Let's go somewhere fun!"

Wow.  
Hades came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair. "Let's go to Venice!"  
Now this would have seemed weird for any other American family but well since we could shadow travel it wasn't far. I loved shadow travel. I took Thalia's hand and was about to go but the arrival of dad's greatest nightmare stopped me.  
She looked like she had faded a lot and had crazy eyes.  
"HOW DARE YOU! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING AND YOU DIVORCE ME!"  
"I loved you but what did you do? You were always contemplating how to get away how to take all the power and leave me. WHAT DID I DO? I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING! But... I don't care anymore. I've got a family now, Persephone. Go to yours." Dad said.

"They don't care what happens to me.  
I will take revenge for the shame you have put on me.  
Although wouldn't it be better if I made your daughter suffer?  
Wouldn't that be good?"  
She smiled in a sort of madman way and I felt sorry for her.  
"You will not hurt her because you our under me and should you dare to defy me, well I have a nice place beside Kronos, enough said." I said.

I had concluded that I was ruler of all and it freaked me out.  
A fear had begun to thrive in me, a fear which had ruled many people with power, the fear of myself, my power and of failure. But I loved the respect and fear which the puny goddess who had made my life so hard for so long now gave, had kicked me around so long and the woman who had betrayed my father who deserved more than he got. Even though I still hated her I knew the feeling of neglect from family and I knew the feeling of madness and had mercy.  
"Leave, , and don't come back and I will spare you. Ditch your cold, bad heart and find your happiness. Go and live."  
She looked at me like a blind person would look at a color when he first saw one, so...dazzled like she had come out of the dark and looked back and saw all what she will miss, what she had missed.  
She whispered "Sorry." and left like she had come.  
I looked over to my dad and saw a silent tear down his face before he walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Thalia hung to my arm as we walked through Paris in the night. "So... hey you know what I just realized? I am Queen of the Universe!"  
I laughed. "Yeah. But guess how many people would want to be my girlfriend if they knew this incredible 19-year old guy is ruler of all?" I teased.  
Thalia pouted and stalked off with her head held high - exactly in the wrong direction. I coughed and pointed in the right direction and tried to suppress a laugh.

She went even faster and I followed behind her. "Hey...I'm sorry okay?"  
"No."  
I attacked her from behind and took her in my arms bridal-style.  
"Nico! This is embarrassing! Put me down!" she hissed/giggled  
"Not until you say you love me."  
"I love you, idiot." For emphasis she kissed me.  
I smiled and put her down but didn't let go of her hand and shadow traveled on top of the Eiffel lay glittering beneath us and Thalia gazed around full of awe.  
"I thought you were scared of heights." I said.  
"You're holding me. I can't fall."  
My face glowed with happiness - she trusted me.  
"Nic?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I think we should talk to Jason."  
"What? Why?"  
"Well, firstly he deserves to know his dad is dead and secondly I think he should know about...us. We should go to camp."  
"Really?" I sighed, "Ok, but only because it's you."  
She smiled and we whisked away to the surprise of many tourists.

The campers were just having a campfire and didn't notice us at is until Dionysus bowed to campers stopped singing and looked at me and Thals.  
"Why did you bow Dionysus? "  
"That is only for you to know if my lord wishes for it to be known."  
I sighed "Well, I guess you deserve to know the truth.  
Please don't say anything before I'm finished."  
I told them what had happened and most didn't know what to do, everyone really except came towards me and snatched Thalia from my arm. "I know you had a good reason and my dad shouldn't have done it but did you have to kill him? What will you do next? Kill us because we are his kids?"  
"I would never. I love Thals and what I did was fully justified. Such a madman could only do bad to all."  
Jason choked."You love my sister? And now you think she is going to love you even though you killed her father? You wish. Right Thals? Tell him!"  
I turned to Thals unsure what she would do.

She shook Jason's arm off and went in front of me to show she would protect me.  
She looked at Jason.  
"JJ, what did Zeus/Jupiter ever do for us? He drove our mother into drinking! He killed Maria! He killed Hades! And for what, I ask you? For nothing. Nico has never done anything to me but made me happy. In the di Angeles I have found family, Jason. I'm happy now."  
Jason looked at her with sadness in his eyes and walked away.

The campers had been following the whole thing like a tennis match and I looked at them.  
"I don't ask for you guys to like me or even apologize for what you have done to me in the past but please don't hate me. I only wish for freedom and a happy ending."  
Someone raised their hand that I recognized as Percy.  
"Umm...Yeah."  
"I just wanted to congratulate you two. "He was grinning like a madman, his face shining with glee that he could tease us.  
I rolled my eyes but smiled fleetingly. My face turned serious again.  
"Lord Chiron, should you be in need of any help, you know where to find me."  
He nodded politely.  
A Hecate girl called Melissa raised her hand.  
"Yeah?"  
"Firstly, how are we supposed to call you and secondly, where do you live and thirdly are you really sure you want her as a girlfriend?"  
I was enraged "Firstly, Nico secondly, I'm not going to tell you thirdly, yeah jealous?"  
She blushed and I laughed.  
"Any serious questions? Yeah, Annabeth?"  
"Are we supposed to pray to you?"  
I burst out laughing  
"Gods, no! Pray to Hestia. Now goodbye campers and don't forget us!"  
I put my hands around Thalia's waist and shadow traveled away.

-Next morning-

Dad looked at me across the table and smiled.  
"You know, I have never seen you so happy, Nico."  
I looked up to him and laughed "You know, dad, that just might have a reason."  
He smiled briefly but looked down."Do you think that our happy little ever will last? Because each time I was happy everything got... destroyed."  
"Dad I think our lives will never be boring and, yes, I have also been thinking that it is too good to be true but don't we deserve it after so many years of hardship and pain?"  
He looked me in the eyes with a deadly serious expression  
"She will die you know and ignoring it won't help."

I could just see my happiness of the previous moments being flushed down the proverbial toilet  
"I know dad, but I don't know if she would except immortality to be with me and if she even thinks of it like that. Anyway, I need the other gods to grant her immortality. Or.. ah, forget it."  
He raised his eyebrow but questioned no further.  
"You should ask her."  
"We have time, don't we?"  
"No, Nic, you don't. She will die soon.."  
I stared at him in terror.  
"How soon?"I managed to choke out.  
He shook his head, he didn't know.

I felt something run down my cheek it was wet and hot but in that moment I couldn't of cared less.  
It felt like I was falling once more but an idea came to me, an idea which seemed crazy and I knew I would regret but at the time I didn't care.  
I mean we're talking about my Thals here!  
I'd walk into tartarus for her, hell, I'd sacrifice myself if it saved her.  
But what I was going to do now was much more dangerous.  
I was going to get approval from each and every Olympian.

The Olympians glared down at me from their thrones clearly they held no respect for me but I sank down in a respective posture with my head bent down low. "I come before you today not with bad intentions but with a plea for my beloved. She may die soon and so I want to grant her immortality but I cannot do this without your approval. I wish to redeem myself. Each of you shall give me a task and should I be able to fulfill this task I gain your approval. Please, I beg you, don't let her die."  
The Gods were startled by my proposal and looked at each other with blank expressions.

Athena spoke"I comply to your wish and shall be the first to give you a test. Prove yourself worthy Nico Di Angelo and you will have my respect and my consent to everything. It won't be easy."  
I nodded. "Name it, my lady."  
"You shall have to learn to speak German and Chinese in 3 days and I will give you a test."  
I was confused but then it came to me. Each God was going to test me in their element.  
I panicked, how shall I manage that in 3 days? But I said "I won't fail." I shadow traveled away to Germany.

The next 24 hours I didn't sleep, eat nor did I drink but I learned all the German words all the German grammar and all the pronunciation. In my 24th hour my dad appeared.  
"Nic, I'm not allowed to help you but remember Zwilling."  
Then he was gone. Zwilling was German for twin but what had he meant?  
Suddenly I had a flashback. I was in the underworld after the titan war and thought I was losing my mind because there were two of my dad's in front of me. They opened their mouths to speak and the image had told me that gods could multiply themselves so that they can do everything at the same time. That's how gods could be by a mortal affair and do their job at the same time and then when the day was over and all was done they could be one again with both memories.

I smiled, that was how I can do it!I focused on how I looked and said "δίδυμος."  
Suddenly I materialized next to me. I mean my twin. Ah, you know what I mean!  
I sent him to work and did the same thing again and again until I had 7 of me including me.  
3 of me I sent to China, me and 2 other mes learned German and one I sent to sleep so that we had energy. We didn't stop until the 3 days were over in American time and we assembled.  
One by one I got their memories and at the end I was dizzy with information. Right on the second I flashed away to Athena's temple on Olympus and came to face the smiling goddess. "Ready?"  
I nodded and the test began.

There were many times were I thought I didn't know it but in the last moment I remembered but the last word of the test was different. She wanted to know 'honor' in German. I was stumped and was about to give up but then a memory came to my mind. It was Katherine's funeral where I met her germane dad for the first time. He looked terrible, like he had died, but I guess I didn't look much said "Es ist mir eine Ehre die Liebe meiner Tochter kennen zu lernen."  
(It is an honor to get to meet the love of my daughter)  
It felt like betrayal using a word of Katherine's dad at her funeral to save Thalia but nevertheless I whispered "Ehre." and let a tear run down my cheek.

I didn't care what she thought.  
She arched one of her eyebrows in confusion, read my mind and looked down. "Only time and Thalia will heal your sadness but to fully be happy you have to forgive yourself and let go of your guilt, Nico.  
It won't bring my daughter back."  
We stayed in silence for a few moments until she coughed, stood up and announced "You have passed your test, hero, so go to your family and prepare for your next brutal task from Ares."  
I thanked her and shadow traveled home.

Thalia saw me arrive, ran towards me and hugged me.  
I sighed happily and put my chin on her head.  
"Nic?"  
"Hmm?"  
"You remember that I told you that you shouldn't leave without telling me?"  
I swallowed.  
Dad hadn't told her, so it was my job to find the right words now and I sucked at that so I just told her.  
"Dad told me that you would die soon and I know that you should actually live up to 300 years but that's only if you don't get attacked! So I went to Olympus to seek the consent of the other gods so I could make you immortal and they will test me if I am worthy to be helped. In the last 3 days I have been learning German and Chinese for Athena's test and I passed! "The words were kind of gushing out of my mouth and Thalia looked pretty baffled as I was finished.

But she recovered fast."No, Nic! Firstly, it's too dangerous and secondly you will leave me some day and who will I have left then in my long immortal life? Nobody, Nico!"  
I admit it, her words had the same effect as a slap in the face and I stepped back.  
"You don't trust me? After seven months of dating you still don't?"  
"I do! It's just... Everybody does." She whispered.  
"Well I am not normal am I? So I am not boring old everybody."  
I grinned faintly and Thalia managed a watery smile. "I'm sorry, I am being stupid. In the last few weeks I am sometimes so angry and then so sad and then happy and so on. And I seem to be sick. It's weird..."  
I froze. Could it be? But then my mom burst in and hugged me too. "I am proud of what you're doing Nico, but be careful!" She warned but she was smiling something she seemed to be doing a lot since Hades got divorced.  
"Yes ma'am." I replied and raised my hand in a mock salute.

Dad came in frowning down on a piece of ripped parchment in his hands. "It's from Ares.  
Your task is to survive in the arena in Ancient Rome 5 times without powers and without shield or armor against a champion who has everything. But don't worry you don't have to kill the mist will make it look right. Nico, people didn't go to the arena because they thought that anybody had a chance against the champion but to see the opponent die!  
But nevertheless I have faith because you have fought against worse and came out unscathed and victorious. We shouldn't even worry it will be easy for you! "He said trying to sound like he wasn't worried but if you looked in to his eyes you could see he was terrified.

"When?" I asked.  
"Tomorrow."  
Thalia latched on to my arm. "You don't have to do this, Nic."  
"I do and there is nothing you can do to change my mind."  
"I know."  
Mom smiled at us and asked "Are you guys hungry? I was going to make Bolognese today."  
"Yes but could I put sugar and pepper on mine? "Thalia said earning weird looks from both of us.  
"Thalia, if you were sick this morning maybe you should eat something different. „Mom contemplated.

I realized something. If what I thought was true and Thalia would give birth in eight and a half months then that qualified as soon and soon was when Thalia should die. Could it be that the child was the reason for the demise of my love? Could fate be crueler? If I managed to gift Thalia with immortality would that harm the child? The vision my dad had given me to save me...was it real or was it just show of all I would lose? So many questions were in my head that it hurt and there was only one way to get answers.  
I had to talk to my dad.

* * *

**Hello!**

**I know this is getting boring but I have to say it:**

**Review= Chapter upload as soon as possible:)**

**oh and I do not own percy jackson**

**hope u liked it!**

**sorry about the paragraphing I will have it next chapter but at the moment I having some problems with it...:(**


End file.
